Unfaithful
by elyon14340
Summary: Nami's thoughts about the others, and her problem. Setting before Arlong Arc. A bit LxN.


This is my fifth fic... and this is also the first fic I made while I was in great pain. How I hate back stabbers... You can guess it, yes... I WAS back stabbed two days ago... I typed this while I was in great pain, and this is the result. Bear with me, I still could not accept it. Anyway, the setting is just before Arlong Arc. These are Nami's thoughts about the crew... (Thoughts are italized.) While reading this, it's best to listen to Rhianna's song Unfaithful. It fits the situation.

_I've forgotten about it, somehow..._

_I've forgotten that I still have a duty... For my hometown... For my love ones..._

_I have forgotten that I have something I need to collect..._

_A debt to pay..._

_I have forgotten... that I still have... This mark..._

* * *

_I never thought I would meet people like these... People who are always willing to help each other..._

_People who would sacrifice for one another..._

_For another's dream..._

_For another's goal..._

_For another's freedom... But..._

_I've been with them for a short time, but it felt like it was forever..._

_Yet... I must never involve them in my problem..._

_Because in just a short time I've learned to value these people, and seeing them hurt hurts me also..._

_After all, we are nakama... But... how long...?_

_In just a moment, I will take this ship and go back to my hometown..._

_There I will disguise myself again... As a witch..._

_As a cold-hearted person..._

_As a traitor..._

_And as a member... of Arlong's crew...

* * *

_

_Zoro... Usopp... and Luffy..._

_Three persons that I have met for a short time... But I will value forever..._

_As soon as I get back..._

_They will never be reality anymore... But just a faint, distant memory..._

_After all, these three people are my nakama..._

_Ones who never took advantage of me..._

_Yet it hurts me..._

_To realize that sooner or later..._

_I am going to leave them... _

_And there we shall never see each other again..._

_I don't want to forget them... But I'd rather do so than forget my duty..._

_Since I already decided..._

_Not to cry anymore... and to fight alone...

* * *

_

_I don't want to forget them.._

_But I must do so..._

_If I want to continue what I already started..._

_I'd rather stay inside my room... And never go out..._

_Since each time I see them, I grow more closer to them..._

_I'd rather move away from away from them..._

_But how could I when they are the ones moving closer to me...?_

_I'd rather not tell them why I am feeling this way..._

_As soon as one of them knocks on my door, I'll open up, smile and lie..._

_They should not be involved... And they would never be...

* * *

_

_Luffy..._

_In just a short time that we were together..._

_I learned more and more about you..._

_About the things you loved, and your weakness..._

_I could say that I grew even more closer to you compared to the others..._

_I could also say that I think of you first more than them..._

_Why...?_

_That's a question that even I could not answer..._

_I wonder... What will be you reactions..._

_Once you found out that I stole the ship and did not leave a single word?_

_I hope you would just call on the others and ask them..._

_To retrieve the Merry back, and you'll go to the Grand Line..._

_I hope you would rather forget about me..._

_Than follow me where I am about to go..._

_I hope you would rather leave me behind that follow me..._

_Since seeing you getting hurt pains me..._

_You must not know about my problem..._

_Nor get involved in it..._

_You don't know a thing... And you would never know...

* * *

_

_I hope you would just forget about me..._

_I hope that you would go and find another navigator..._

_Then you would venture into the Grand Line..._

_And then..._

_I will just be a memory to you... And so are you to me..._

_Thank you for all the things you thought me..._

_Thank you for everything..._

_If we meet again, I hope this whole thing is over..._

_If we meet again... Will you let me join you?_

_Be your navigator again, and treat me like the way you used to do now..?_

_Perhaps no... You'd rather not, right?_

_I can already imagine..._

_Which is why I ask you, silently..._

_Please forget about me...

* * *

_

_As long as you forget about me, it doesn't matter if I will forget about you..._

_Please do not remember me again, my face..._

_My voice, my talents... and what role I played in this ship..._

_Please forget about me..._

_Luffy..._

_Just you being my captain for a short time..._

_A short time which seemed like forever..._

_Since you will be forever in my memory...

* * *

_

_Luffy..._

_I hope you would rather forget about me than follow me..._

_I am not worth your concern..._

_I am not worth your thoughts..._

_Your worries..._

_I am not worth being called a friend..._

_I am not worth your memory..._

_So forget about me...

* * *

_

_Luffy..._

_I am not what you think I am..._

_I don't want you to be concerned about him..._

_I don't want..._

_You to get involved..._

_I am..._

_After all..._

_A cold-hearted witch..._

_And I will forever be...

* * *

_

_Luffy..._

_Thinking about you makes me smile..._

_I will surely miss your laughter..._

_I will surely miss your voice..._

_Your jokes..._

_And the way you view things..._

_I will surely miss everything about you...

* * *

_

_Luffy..._

_I will surely miss you once I go back..._

_I might remember you..._

_I might even cry when that happens..._

_That's why... From now on..._

_Before it's too late..._

_I'll do my best to forget about you..._

_And never ever..._

_You would fill again my fantasies..._

_In reality..._

_I really don't want to forget about you..._

_Because if I try that, I know..._

_It would be a scar in me forever..._

_But I must do that..._

_After all..._

_I am... a witch..._

_A cold-hearted woman..._

_Who would do anything for money..._

_A back stabber..._

_A traitor..._

_A liar... _

_I am... unfaithful..._


End file.
